<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【索香】约会故事 by APTX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281963">【索香】约会故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX'>APTX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Established Relationship, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「跟我一起去酒馆。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【索香】约会故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892859">A Date Story</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat">sabershadowkat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>桑尼号在下午抵达了提伯顿港。岛上大树茂盛，居民在直冲天际的巨大红木周围用木材搭建了一层楼或两层楼的木屋。城市大小刚刚好，伐木为主要出口产业。商店、酒馆、和其他行业玲瑯满目，当地居民衣着花花绿绿，上面绣着森林小动物的样式。</p><p>山治读着手中的购物清单，一边走下登船木板。其他的草帽团成员一靠岸就马上跑了。山治在船舱里逗留了一段时间，把食材重新整理好。他一个半星期前才把货物补完，所以目前的清单还没有很长。但他们永远都需要新鲜水果和蔬菜，他也不会错过能够买更多肉的机会。他也不介意采购一些当地特产。也许替他甜美的女士们买一些甜品。</p><p>「喂，厨子。」</p><p>山治发现索隆站在石制码头上，挡住了通往大街的阶梯。他的手臂环在厚实的胸膛前，双脚成防御站姿。他的脸上带着决意。山治挣扎着要不要把他踢进海里，但还是选择将清单塞进胸前的口袋里。「你想要什么？」</p><p>「你。」索隆直率的回答伴随着席捲上脸颊的粉红。他皱起眉，彷彿自己的回答冒犯了自己。「跟我一起去酒馆。」</p><p>山治瞪着索隆，好像他疯了似的。也许山治踢他的头踢太多次了。「我为什么会想那么做？」</p><p>索隆咆哮着抓住山治的手臂，把他拖上阶梯。山治让自己被拉走一段距离，才稳住脚跟。他甩掉索隆的掌握。「我哪儿也不会跟你去，臭剑士。」</p><p>烦躁不已，索隆用手抓过头发，揉着后颈。「听着。跟我一起去酒馆，我就帮你把食材搬回桑尼号。不抱怨。」</p><p>山治几乎要说不了，但免费的搬运工实在很难拒绝。「好吧。但不能太久。路飞什么时候会开始惹麻烦可说不准。」</p><p>提伯顿港口酒馆离码头没多远。里面，褪色和撕裂的悬赏令用干裂的泥巴涂抹在墙壁上。绞盘被侧翻过来，当成桌子。花生壳满地都是。海贼、渔夫、和当地人坐在只有三条腿的凳子上，满是伤疤的手中拿着啤酒杯。一场扑克比赛正在角落里进行，蜡烛吊灯悬挂在天花板上。</p><p>索隆带着他们来到酒馆后方的吧台。「我要麦酒，还有他要喝什么就给他什么。」他告诉酒保，用拇指比比山治。</p><p>「一样。」山治说。蹲着的酒保长着一张线条深刻的脸，他装了两大杯麦酒，放到吧台上。索隆付了钱。山治没有做出评论。</p><p>转身背对吧台，山治喝着自己的酒，视线扫着房间。玩扑克牌的家伙专注的瞪着彼此，试着看出端倪。一群小混混海贼围在一张地图旁边。酒馆墙边有两个男人正在对一场腕力比赛下注。</p><p>索隆用手捏碎了花生壳，把面前的吧台弄得一团糟。他从手中捡出花生，吃掉，将剩下的壳扔在地上，又从酒保放在吧台上的桶子里挑了一颗。他似乎毫不关心周围发生的事，甚至没关心跟他在一起的山治。</p><p>山治没费心挑起话题。没有必要。他试着在没有移动位置的情况下去看那张地图，但过了一下就放弃了。他又喝了一口酒，将注意力转到腕力比赛──新的选手──现在他们旁边围了一些人。他的酒杯快空了。一堆被丢弃的花生壳围在索隆的靴子边。</p><p>「我敢打赌我能赢。」山治评论，用饮料比了比腕力比赛。</p><p>索隆看了看他们，哼了一声。「跟那些家伙比，乔巴也能赢。」</p><p>「呵。」山治从索隆手中抢了一个花生，扔进嘴里。「那我敢打赌我能赢你。」</p><p>「你瘦巴巴的手臂连一秒钟都撑不了。」索隆说着，吃着刚刚那个花生壳里的第二颗花生。</p><p>「我可以用脚。」</p><p>索隆挑起头，打量山治。他突然露出微笑。「来比吧。」</p><p>山治喝光剩下的酒，放到吧台上。索隆拍掉手上的花生壳，跟着山治走到其中一张桌子，用阴影威胁两个渔夫直到他们逃离那张桌子。</p><p>在其中一张凳子上坐下，索隆掰着指关节，将左手肘放在桌子上。山治在索隆对面坐下，踢掉左脚的鞋子，拉起裤管。他将脚放到桌子上，大腿安置在侧放绞盘的两个把手之间。索隆的手很温暖，掌心布满厚茧，他握住山治的脚。</p><p>索隆的微笑转变成挑战和嘲弄。「准备好了吗，厨子？」</p><p>山治点起一根菸。「就等你了，绿藻。」</p><p>这场特殊的比试在索隆的眼睛闪过一道光后开始。山治的小腿立刻紧绷起来，索隆的二头肌鼓起，但就旁人看起来，两人都没有很用力。山治轻松的抽着菸，虽然他其实在很努力避免索隆移动他的脚。索隆手上的力量就好像在近距离阻止一颗砲弹一样。山治的大腿在裤管里绷得紧紧的。</p><p>索隆的牙齿在桌子上方的蜡烛吊灯照耀下闪着光芒。山治能看见他表情中的喜悦，虽然其他人只会觉得他看起来想杀人。一小滴汗水在索隆耳边的发际线出现，证明山治让索隆多费力。</p><p>另一桌腕力比赛的观众围到索隆和山治这边来了。地图收进了口袋，海贼们加入，打扑克牌的也是。所有人都开始下赌注。</p><p>「一百贝里赌绿发的那个。」</p><p>「两百赌那个瘦子！」</p><p>「双倍赌平手。」</p><p>「那只脚还真丑。」</p><p>索隆断开他们刚刚的眼神对战，猛的将头转向刚刚说话的人。那分心让山治抓到机会移动了索隆的手臂一公分。这把索隆的注意拉回来了。山治对他露出邪笑。</p><p>「闭嘴。」索隆咕哝，试图把山治的脚推回中间。山治紧咬着下颚维持着他的优势，但没有让声音被影响到。</p><p>「<strong>确实</strong>是只很丑的脚。」山治说，这是事实。山治的两只脚都长满厚茧，遍布伤痕，指甲因抽菸发黄、易碎、破裂。他大脚指的指甲在上一场草帽团战役被扯掉，现在还在长。</p><p>索隆嘟囔了听起来像「<strong>我的</strong>丑脚。」的话，或是「该死的得意厨子。」不管是哪句都让山治觉得很有趣。</p><p>远处响起警报声。索隆皱起眉。山治也皱起眉。他们交换的眼神充满了听天由命和懊恼。他们同时放开，不过山治说：「我赢了。」</p><p>索隆气急败坏。「你才没有！」</p><p>山治将脚塞回鞋子里。长裤落回原位。「我移动了你。我赢了。」</p><p>观众对比赛突然的结束感到困惑。有些人对他们产生了敌意，但没有维持多久。索隆的刀光一闪，围着他们的人们就全部清空了。山治从那个海贼的口袋里抽出地图──山治可能把他踢昏了，虽然他并不是想攻击他们的人之一──收了起来。</p><p>外面，城市卫兵和看起来像是救火员的人奔向提伯顿市中心。从远处就能看见滚滚浓烟。「看来我们购物的时间更少了。」山治评论，捻熄他的菸蒂。</p><p>「嗯。」索隆瞇眼看着远方。几个街口外，一个愤怒的橘发在建筑物之间追逐着一团毛球、一个长鼻子、和一只橡胶。</p><p>「嘿，索隆。」山治说，赢得了索隆的注意力。他突然捉起索隆的上衣，在他的唇上种下紮实的一吻。「谢谢你的约会。」</p><p>山治的奖赏是只有他看过的索隆傻笑。那笑容让山治的心踉跄了一下，他用了一点力道把索隆推开，把手插进口袋里。「笨蛋绿藻。」他嘀咕，用快速的步调往市场前进。</p><p>索隆赶快追上山治。就算他的步伐比平常雀跃了一点，也没有人提出来。山治在心中微笑。他和索隆也许没有轰轰烈烈的史诗级浪漫，但仍然是个爱情故事。</p><p>「等我们回船上，你可以帮我整理船舱里的东西。」山治用手肘推推索隆。「单独。」</p><p>期待冲过索隆的脸颊，他突然加快了脚步。「那我们为什么还走那么慢？」</p><p>山治看着索隆闪过前面的人们，转往错误的方向。微笑着摇摇头，山治追上去。「喂，白痴！你走错路了。」</p><p>确实是个爱情故事呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>